


2017 Twitter Request Line Fics pt 2

by eerian_sadow



Series: Bedroom Toys [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Birthday Presents, Growing Old, M/M, giftfic, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A prompt fill for a twitter friend.Jazz and Kup take a moment for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KineticSynergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticSynergy/gifts).



> filling the prompt: Jazz/Kup -Last Dance
> 
>  
> 
> Chronologically, this is probably 50 years after the end of the war, around 2070 or so on Earth.

Jazz settled down in Kup’s favorite chair, legs straddling the older mech’s as he faced his partner. “So, you got any special requests for me this sparkday?”

Kup’s face lit up with a smile. “What could I possibly need that I haven’t already got right here?”

The former saboteur laughed. “I dunno babe, that’s why I asked.”

There was a long wait as Kup processed, longer than it used to be and that hurt Jazz’s spark to even think about because Kup‘s quick wit and sharp processor had always been half of what attracted him. Finally, after almost a minute, the old mech replied. “Dance for me at the party. Like you used to, before Lucky Thirteen closed.”

“You got it.” Jazz gave him a soft smile. “Anything else? Cocktails your medic doesn’t want you drinking? Waxes that are too expensive to import?”

“Just this.” Kup reached up and laid a hand on the back of Jazz’s head. He used it to pull the visored mech closer and pressed a soft kiss to the younger mech’s lips. “Just you.”

“I ain’t going anywhere.” Jazz leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kup‘s neck. Then he leaned forward and nestled his head in against the old mech’s neck, listening to systems that were running much slower than they used to and beginning to plan the last show he would ever give his partner.


End file.
